Silent Strikes
by Ava Chococookies
Summary: Park Jimin, seorang koreografer yang bekerja sampingan sebagai penulis. Ia senang, Silent Strikes miliknya sukses meraih posisi pertama. Namun, ia tidak pernah menginginkan Silent Strikes-nya menjadi kenyataan. [MinYoon, GS!Yoongi]
1. Prologue

**Silent Strikes**

.

.

.

 **Dislcaimer:** Bangtan Boys (BTS) © Big Hit Entertainment. Seluruh anggota BTS milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan keluarga mereka.

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi.

 **Genre:** Romance, mystery.

 **Rate:** T-M.

 **Main pair:** MinYoon [Jimin × Gs!Yoongi].

 **Author's note:** Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Di sini Yoongi jadi perempuan. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, silahkan tinggalkan laman cerita ini. Terima kasih~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin, pria matang berusia 22 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai koreografer di perusahaan terkenal di dunia hiburan. Mempunyai hobi menulis sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Dulunya Jimin sering menulis cerita dan mempublikasikannya di blog pribadinya dengan nama pena Christian Jim. Pada tahun ini ia memberanikan diri untuk menerbitkan buku pertamanya yang berjudul _Silent Strikes_.

Buku dengan tebal 358 halaman itu mampu menempati posisi pertama penjualan buku di Seoul dan Busan hanya dalam seminggu. Kim Namjoon, manajer dari perusahaan penerbit berusaha membuat iklan di berbagai media, mulai dari TV, koran, majalah, radio, dan yang paling banyak digunakan, yaitu internet.

Besok akan diadakan _meet and greet_ dengan Park Jimin di mall Lotus Seoul. Hari ini ia harus datang ke kantor penerbit untuk mengurus acara besok. Namjoon bilang ia mempunyai janji temu dengan beberapa novelis muda jadi, Jimin harus menunggunya sekitar satu jam.

Jimin meraih beberapa majalah yang tertata rapi di sudut ruangan. Kolom pertama yang ia baca adalah 'Best Woman of The Year' dan foto seorang wanita muda bersurai hitam legam sepunggung dengan setelan formalnya.

Min Yoongi, 24 tahun sukses dengan perusahaan yang dirintis oleh keluarganya, Leogki Inc.

Kagum? Tentunya. Apalagi umurnya tidak beda jauh dengan Jimin dan lagi, dia seorang perempuan. Dilihat-lihat dari profilnya, Min Yoongi terlahir dari keluarga sederhana. Berkat kepintaran dan kepandaian ayahnya, beliau bisa mengembangkan usaha kecil keluarganya menjadi usaha yang lebih besar seperti sekarang.

Sayangnya Tuan dan Nyonya Min telah meninggal karena insiden aneh di hotel _Sairento_ , Jepang. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu dan sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui akhir dari kasus tersebut.

"Ah!"

Tubuh Jimin sedikit oleng ketika seseorang menabraknya. Seorang gadis dengan tudung kelabu dan _dress_ putih selutut terjatuh.

"Maaf. Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Gadis itu menepis uluran tangan Jimin dan hanya melirik Jimin sekilas. Tudungnya terlalu maju hingga Jimin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Maaf. Saya tidak tahu—"

"Kyoto," potong gadis itu cepat.

"M-maaf?"

"Kyoto, 25 Desember 2029. Kau dan Presdir Min, hotel _Sairento_."

Gadis itu menjentikan jarinya dan seketika pandangan Jimin menggelap. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah jeritan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

 **To be continue or delete?**

.

.

.

 **Ava's notes:**

Halo. Saya kembali menulis setelah _hiatus_. Apa ini? Saya juga nggak tau, yang jelas ini MinYoon dengan bumbu gado-gado. Nggak dijamin enak, ehe.

Sudahlah daripada bicara nggak jelas, alangkah lebih baiknya apabila saya meminta saran dari yang telah membaca 400+ words nggak guna ini. Hehe. Terima kasih~~


	2. The Gray-hooded Girl

**Silent Strikes**

.

.

.

 **Dislcaimer:** Bangtan Boys (BTS) © Big Hit Entertainment. Seluruh anggota BTS milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan keluarga mereka.

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi.

 **Genre:** Romance, mystery.

 **Rate:** T-M.

 **Main pair:** MinYoon [Jimin × Gs!Yoongi].

 **Other pairs:** NamJin, ChanBaek.

 **Author's note:** Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Di sini Yoongi dan uke lainnya jadi perempuan. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, silahkan tinggalkan laman cerita ini. Terima kasih~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat beribu orang yang berkumpul di tengah mall Lotus Seoul. _Silent Strikes_ sukses menempati posisi pertama di pasar buku Seoul. Buku setebal 358 halaman itu mampu memikat hati para penikmat sastra. Ia tidak menyangka, setelah tiga tahun menulis novel itu di sela-sela kesibukannya, begini 'lah hasilnya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan keluarga sekeras-kerasnya. Meskipun ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jimin?" tanya Namjoon. Pria kepala tiga itu mengambil kursi di sebelah Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Terima kasih, kau sudah membantuku sangat banyak," balas Jimin sambil tersenyum. Namjoon ikut menarik sudut bibirnya. Lesung pipinya pun tampak.

"Aku sangat senang bisa berguna untuk orang lain, Jim," ucapnya.

Jimin tetap tersenyum dan kembali memandangi antrean penggemarnya yang mulai dibuka. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai melangkah maju. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan. Namun tidak sedikit pula yang laki-laki.

Jimin mulai menandatangani buku mereka, satu persatu. Senyuman tulus selalu terpantri di wajah tampannya. Pasti ia akan kelelahan setelah acara ini berakhir. Namun kelelahan itu bukan karena kelelahan yang tak berarti. Ia lelah karena pekerjaannya dan hasil yang ia kerjakan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"Halo. Terima kasih sudah datang ke acaraku. Siapa namamu?" tanya Jimin sambil menandatangani buku penggemarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun," balas penggemarnya dengan nada bergetar. Gadis bersurai merah bergelombang itu tampak gugup. Beberapa kali ia memelintir ujung kemejanya.

"Baekhyun, ya. Nama yang bagus. Ini," ucap Jimin sambil menyerahkan kembali bukunya.

"Tunggu." Gadis itu meraih _paper bag_ hitam berukuran sedang yang dibawanya. "Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?" Jimin melihat merek terkenal yang tercetak jelas di _paper bag_ itu.

"Mungkin hadiahku tidak seberapa. Setidaknya, pakailah untuk kenangan saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebuah kotak beludru dengan merek GUCCI di dalamnya. Jimin meringis mengingat berapa won yang gadis ini keluarkan hanya untuk membeli jam tangan dan menyerahkannya pada orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Ini sangat indah. Apa tidak apa-apa untukku?" tanya Jimin ragu. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tulus," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih." Jimin berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun. Ini bukan pertama kali ia mendapatkan hadiah dari seorang gadis. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak hati ketika ia menerima hadiah dari orang lain yang tak dikenalnya.

"Dia gadis yang baik. Cantik," komentar Namjoon di sebelah Jimin. Ia membawakan dua cup cappucinno, untuknya dan untuk Jimin.

"Dia calon kekasih kakak sepupuku, hyung."

"Oh, Chanyeol menyukainya? Kenapa masih ' _calon_ '?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Chanyeol hyung belum menyatakan perasaannya," jawab Jimin. Tawa Namjoon nyaris meledak andai saja ia tidak ingat tempat mereka saat ini.

"Dia sangat lamban."

Alis kanan Jimin terangkat. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Seokjin noona? Sudah melamarnya?"

Jimin dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Namjoon. Pria berusia duapuluh delapan tahun itu tampak frustasi.

"Aku butuh waktu yang tepat untuk melamarnya," jawab Namjoon disusul dengan hembusan nafas beratnya.

"Kalian sudah lama bersama. Dia pasti senang. Baik kau dan Seokjin noona sama-sama sudah mapan dan berpendidikan tinggi juga," ucap Jimin menyemangati. Namjoon membalasnya dengan menganggukan kepala saja. Sedetik kemudian pria itu mulai mengisi berita acara dan menyusun pertemuannya dengan beberapa klien.

Bermacam-macam penggemar Jimin yang selanjutnya. Kebanyakan mereka memberikan hadiah pada Jimin, untuk kenangan katanya. Jimin sebenarnya tidak enak hati menerimanya tapi, toh terima saja. Rezeki.

Ada pula yang mengatakan Jimin cocok menjadi seorang idola, tetapi Jimin bilang ia mencintai pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Tak jarang pula mereka yang ingin berfoto dengan Jimin. Untuk hal yang satu itu, ia tidak bisa menolaknya, bukan?

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Antrean sudah mulai memendek. Jimin merasa senang dan puas ketika ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia para penggemarnya. Namun dahinya berkerut ketika melihat seorang gadis bertudung kelabu datang. Entah mengapa, Jimin merasa familiar dengan gadis itu.

"Maaf, Jimin-ssi?" panggil penggemarnya. Jimin tersentak kaget. Lalu kembali menatap gadis muda yang masih menunggu bukunya untuk ditandatangani.

"Maaf, aku melamun. Siapa namamu?" tanya Jimin cepat-cepat.

"Jeon Jeongguk. Tulis saja Jungkook," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum cerah. Jujur, Jimin akui gadis di depannya ini cantik dan manis.

"Maaf, ya tadi aku melamun. Ini bukumu. Terima kasih sudah datang," balas Jimin sambil tersenyum. Ingin hati sedikit menggoda Jungkook dengan memujinya, tetapi ia urungkan.

"'Kutunggu karyamu selanjutnya." Setelahnya gadis itu pergi. Berlari kecil keluar dari antrean.

 _Meet and greet_ dengannya sudah selesai. Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Park Jimin. Pemuda itu bangun dari kursinya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit penat ditubuhnya. Baru saja ia akan merapikan barang-barangnya, gadis bertudung itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Siapa kau?" tanya Jimin sedikit berbisik. Gadis itu tidak menjawabnya, tetapi bibirnya bergerak, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Jimin. Ia mengambil buku catatan kecilnya lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu, tetapi Jimin tidak bisa menggapainya. Tembus pandang.

"Mengapa— Apa kau hantu? Mengapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?" tanya Jimin berulang-ulang. Demi Tuhan, Jimin tidak pernah berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang berbau supernatural. Ia tidak takut pada hantu, ia percaya pada Tuhannya. Tapi, apa maksudnya ini?

"Aku bukan hantu," jawab gadis itu. "Aku datang untuk menyampaikan peringatan padamu. Kau akan bertemu gadis itu."

Jimin memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika ia merasa kepalanya pusing bukan main. Namun saat ia membuka mata, gadis bertudung itu sudah tidak ada. Ke mana? Siapa? Apa tujuan gadis itu? Memperingatinya akan apa? Kenapa dia tampak seperti diteror?

"Jimin?"

"Hah— Astaga, kau mengejutkanku, hyung!" Namjoon mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku baru selesai menelepon tadi. Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Namjoon, terselip nada khawatir di kalimatnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jimin sedikit berbohong.

"Serius?"

"Ya."

"Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Ingat itu," ucap Namjoon memperingati.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Serius, aku baik-baik saja," balas Jimin, meyakinkan Namjoon. Pria bermarga Park itu meraih ponselnya, mengetik sebuah pesan untuk temannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya, hyung. Tapi, maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama lagi di sini. Aku harus ke kantor."

"Butuh supir?" tawar Namjoon. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hyung. Lagipula aku bawa mobil sendiri. Sudah, ya, hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

Jimin berjalan menuju _basement_ mall Lotus. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang mengenai gadis bertudung itu. Ia jadi teringat, mengapa ia bisa pingsan di kantor penerbit kemarin? Namjoon bilang, tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh dan mimisan. Tapi, Jimin ingat ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang...siapa?

"Sial!" umpat Jimin. Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi. Jimin buru-buru memasuki mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin dan pendinginnya. Ia bersandar pada kursi kemudi. Kenapa kepalanya terasa berputar-putar?

'Apapun ini! Tolong jangan sekarang!' umpat Jimin dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal kuat sambil memukul kemudinya. Syukurnya rasa pusing itu menghilang.

"Pergi ke dokter baru ke kantor. Itu yang terbaik," gumam Jimin dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Suara pecahan beling terdengar dari ruangan pribadi Min Yoongi. Kim Seokjin, selaku asisten pribadi Min Yoongi, buru-buru berlari menuju ruangan pribadi atasannya. Hanya ia yang mendengar suaranya sebab ruangan pribadi Min Yoongi berada di lantai paling atas gedung pusat Leogki Inc.

"Yoongi?!" panggil Seokjin begitu ia membuka pintu ruangan Yoongi. Dilihatnya Yoongi sedang memunguti pecahan beling di atas marmer putih itu. Seokjin mendesah lega. Dikiranya Yoongi terluka atau semacamnya.

"Astaga. Kau membuatku khawatir," ucapnya agak kesal. Yoongi masih dengan wajah datarnya, menatap pecahan beling di tangannya.

"Ini aneh," katanya. Lalu, dengan santainya ia membuang pecahan beling itu di tempat sampah sebelah meja kerjanya. Yoongi berjalan memutari meja kerjanya, tetapi tidak berniat untuk duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aneh'?" tanya Seokjin penasaran. Kening gadis dengan surai karamel lurus sepunggung itu berkerut. Yoongi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku blazernya.

"Belum sempat aku menggapai cangkir itu tapi, benda itu sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu," balas Yoongi. "Kau tidak merasakan ada gempa 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati Yoongi dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Yoongi?"

"Jin eonnie, aku takut," gumamnya pelan. Seokjin masih bisa mendengarnya. Diraihnya tubuh Yoongi dan dipeluknya secara perlahan.

"Tenang, Yoon. Aku akan menjagamu. Tenang saja," bisik Seokjin. Dirasakannya Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Jin."

"Hm, sama-sama," Seokjin tersenyum lembut melihat Yoongi yang kembali tenang. Apapun yang terjadi, Seokjin harus selalu berada di sisi Yoongi. Firasat Seokjin menjadi tidak enak. Walaupun belum ada tanda pasti, ia yakin, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi ke depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue or End?**

.

.

.

 **Ava's notes:** Halo. Saya balik lagi. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca fanfiksi enggak jelas ini. Serius, saya enggak paham saya ngetik apa. Ini semua murni hasil mimpi saya? (atau mungkin khayalan saya pas melamun?)

Omong-omong, saya tekankan, fanfiksi ini _special genderswitch for ukes_. Enggak hanya Yoongi-ssi tapi, semua uke. Bagi yang enggak suka, saya mohon maaf.

Dan bagi yang sudah membaca, boleh 'kan tinggalkan jejak kalian? Ehe, terima kasih~!


End file.
